


The woes of Tyst Vinkel

by TystVinkel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Pansy Parkinson Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TystVinkel/pseuds/TystVinkel
Summary: You, the reader, are known as Tyst Vinkel, from the respectable house of Vinkel in Sweden, but it wasn't always that way now was it? Yes I remember now, once upon a time your name was (y/n).
Relationships: Blaise Zabini/Reader, Draco Malfoy/Reader, Surprise/Reader, Theodore Nott/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1: my name is tyst?

All I could hear was beeping and all I could see was blinding light..... had... had I died? I...I can't remember anything other than my name was (y/n), I'm a male, and that i....I was coming home after getting some groceries from the store when an Apple dropped so I went to pick it up when I had seen a blinding light....I guess it must have been from a car and now I'm dead....

"Well fudge nuggets that was now how I wanted to go! " I screamed into the void of light but then sighed because well..what could I do? If I'm already dead that is. But maybe....maybe I'd get a second chance? I mean I wasn't THAT bad in my life was I? Just as I had thought that the beeping noise stopped and I suddenly felt very sleepy so I yawned. 

"W-what? Why am I suddenly so sleepy?" I rubbed my eyes and decided to curl up in the void and the next thing I knew was that I had fallen asleep and the next think I knew when I had opened my eyes was I was in a green room and....I couldn't see out of my right eye... That made me panicky and scramble up only to see that...my hands went my own....my body....wasn't mine...

I rushed to the nearby mirror only to see that... My hair had turned white, it seemed like I had a giant scar over my right eye, and I was fairly short for a what I assumed was a child. Just then a pop was heard and a...house elf?! Head appears and squeaked seeing me "M-master Tyst is awake!" He had yelled and then popped away just as fast as he had appears leaving me confused

" Tyst? Master? " wait.....if that's a house elf does that mean that I am in Harry potter?! If so me dieing just became worth it for the most part! I let out a small squeal of happiness and just after two people burst into the room and they stated at me marking me nervous and I shyly waved " i-i um hello strangers "

One of them teared up and rushed over hugging me tightly causing me to tense and squeak and looked at that person like they were crazy the other person coughed into his fist and gave a pointed look at the other "You realise from his reaction the he lost his memories right?" That made the one hugging me gasp and pull away looking at me with worried eyes " s-surely you remember your parents? Pap and dad right?! " I could only shake my head slightly scared, maybe getting into Harry potter wasn't such a good thing, I didn't even know what time period I was in yet!

The other started to cry again and that made me cringe and pull away causing the other to step in "come on hugo, they was just a wee thing when this happened you can't expect him to remember us..." His time was sad as he frowned.

Hugo cried more "but adam! He's my baby! And he didn't even remember me!" As they were distracted I smiled past them and rushed out of the room to try and get away


	2. Chapter 2: questions

Just as I was about to book it the house elf from earlier popped in front of me and bowed "akira is most happy to see that master that is up but master tyst must go downstairs as the masters hugo and master adam have guests over" the elf spoke slot more proper than the other elf's i had seen/read and so i had been stopped dumb struck and stared at,akira? Hugo I believe turned to me and stared at me eyes narrowing. "wait how.....how can you speak let alone walk tyst" at hearing that I flipped them off "my name is (y/n) dick wads!" I then booked it down the hallway leaving them in my dust and ran threw this endless maze just to run past someone and then for them to start chasing me too! I mean come on! Then just as I opened a door and saw a flash of Platinum blonde I got hit with a stupify and fell to the floor with a thud and groan, the others catching up panting behind me and mister Adam said " how the hell can he run like that he just woke up after 5 years!" Hugo went to the person who was in the room and whispered to them I assume as I was lifted up and I glared at mister Adam as he glared back but there was more in his eyes than just that, there was confusion and saddness. And he asked "who are you?" scowling and sat me down on the love seat sofa and who was it that I saw? None other than lucius malfoy.

I stared at him, then at adam and in that moment I realized two things, one, this was not a dream, two I was fubbernucked, mainly because what the hell was I supposed to say?! Oh hey how's it going I'm not your son too bad now fuck off? Pffft heh yeah right that would get me killed! While I was lost thinking lucius was talking with the other two adults and I was trying to think of a way to work around this till someone in stupifyed me and I blinked focussing back on the present and realized I was being stared at. And nervously rubbed the back of my neck "uuuuhm hello strangers " adam growled at me and pointed his wand at me "who are you and what have you done to our son!?" He scowled at me after saying that and looked ready to murder me. I raised my hands up in surrender "oh shiz wait wait wait it's not what you think!" I panickingly said and hugo stared at me with something undetectable in his eyes as if.....wait hes not....is he like luna?! 


End file.
